


The Ultimate Battle Begins

by Marioexpert



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Everyone Is back, Gen, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marioexpert/pseuds/Marioexpert
Summary: It's that time of the universe once again. A new competition is about to begin soon. The fifth Super Smash Bros. event. It has been twenty years since the very first Super Smash Bros. event started it all. No one likes to be left out, but it's always inevitable. It seems impossible that everyone will come and unite for the battle of their lives. All of this was about to changed...





	The Ultimate Battle Begins

It's that time of the universe once again.

A new event is about to begin soon.

The fifth Super Smash Bros. event.

It has been twenty years since the very first Super Smash Bros. event started it all...

Twelve heroes have been the first chosen to come face-to-face in battles by Master Hand, which is for entertainment not just for him, but for the whole universe.

They were Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff.

In the beginning, it was twelve...

As time went by, more heroes joined in the fray as well as the baddest villains from the different universes. While the crew grew more and merrier, having made new friendships and bonds in the competition, some fighters were left out from the frays that have come by.

No one likes someone being left out, but it's something that's inevitable and they have to accept that they'll won't see him or her any time soon. It seems impossible that everyone will come and unite for the battle of their lives.

It's something that would remain as a fantasy...

As a dream...

That could never happen...

All of this was about to changed...

* * *

"Ness, what's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"It's nothing, Luigi..."

"Jiggly... (That face says otherwise...)" Jigglypuff stops and looks at Ness with a sad frown.

"Jigglypuff... (You're worried that someone's gonna be left out now...)"

"Mamma mia... Ness, you have to deal with it." Mario looks at Ness with a concern look.

"Ugh... I'm sick and tired of people being left out, especially when he or she is our friend..."

"We know, Ness... We all hate that..." Luigi sighs.

"I'm worried of Lucas. What if he misses out and this time, he definitely ends up missing out unlike before he was late..."

"I'm a-sure Lucas will be there. Why would he even come back last time in the first place?'

"I guess you have a point there, Mario. Seems to be likely we'll see each other again..." Ness smiles a little as they arrive at the castle.

Ness, Jigglypuff, Mario, and Luigi came to the Grand Hall, which has the curtain covering the gigantic window at the end of the room, where they meet up with their friends.

Ness saw Lucas, Toon Link, and Villager and they were happy to see each other.

Jigglypuff and Pikachu cheered happily together when they saw each other along with Mewtwo, Lucario, and Greninja, who were with Pikachu.

Mario and Luigi meet up with Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Rosalina, and Bowser Jr.

Noticably, it took a moment for Ness to realize this…

Everyone made it back…

Well, not all though as what Ness thought.

"Looks like everyone made it. Except…Charizard…" Ness looked around and turned to Jigglypuff and the other Pokemon.

"Where's Charizard? I hope he's not gone…"

"Jiggly. Jigglypuff. Jiggly? (I don't know. He should be coming actually. Pikachu?)"

"Pika. Pika. (He is coming. I haven't seen him since yesterday.)"

"I wonder what's keeping him a while…" Ness wondered when Master Hand comes in and greets the crew.

"Welcome, everyone! Looks like we're all here today. Splendid."

"Not everyone. We're missing Charizard."

"Doesn't matter, Ness. I'm sure you are all excited for the new event."

That stunned Ness and everyone, how could Master Hand be insensitive.

"Y-Yeah… We're…all excited…"

"Is something the matter, Ness?" Master Hand asks and everyone turns to look at Ness with a concern look.

"It's nothing, Master Hand. Nothing wrong…"

"I know you are all wondering where Charizard is at the moment. But we will go into that later. Now, I would like to introduce four newcomers for the upcoming event. Two of which come from a new universe for the two to represent, and two others coming from the two already represented universes."

It's no surprise that Master Hand will be bringing in another group of newcomers. Who are they are, of course, unknown to them.

"Now, I would like to introduce our first newcomers!" Master Hand begins introducing the first of the next newcomers of Smash.

The first two newcomers were taking a while for them to show up, but it only took a while till the crew notices two colored puddles of ink flowing out from under the curtain.

Then, two squid-like creatures, one orange and one blue, swim through the puddles and emerge out of the puddles as two kids. The orange was a girl and the blue was a boy.

"YEAH!" The duo cheered happily. Both of them have squid-like hairs, wielding in their hands what appears to be water guns except they're loaded with colored inks based on their own colors.

"I introduce to you our first two newcomers: the Inklings! Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy! Both hail from the Splatoon Universe!"

"Cool! I've heard of their universe and it's pretty awesome." said Villager.

"Hi there, guys! We feel honored to be here." Inkling Girl smiled.

"We are gonna have a blast together! Hahaha!" Inkling Boy then shoots a small shot at Inkling Girl's hair jokingly.

"Hey!" Inkling Girl wipes off the blue ink, annoyed.

"I'm just messing with you hehehe." Inkling Boy held both his hands up.

"Whatever…" Inkling Girl rolled her eyes as the Inkling duo then step down and join the crew, with the veterans greeting and welcoming them to Smash.

"Thank you, Inklings! Now, then! Time for our next newcomer!" Master Hand gestures for the next newcomer.

As she comes threw the curtains, a cheerful and bright yellow aura shines through the whole room.

"I'm not the only one smelling something sweet right, Lucas?"

"Yeah… It smells like as if I'm sniffing so many flowers in my face. It's so sweet."

The figure emerges, sporting a yellow and orange dress with a brooch that's like Peach's except it's flower-shaped. Her crown looks like Peach's except the center has a flower like the brooch the figure's wearing. Most of her accessories are related to flowers like her earrings.

All of the Mario fighters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Wario immediately recognize the second newcomer. All in shock.

"Daisy?!" said Peach and Luigi. Both were shocked and delighted.

"What's up, guys! " said the energetic and rough princess.

"I can't believe it! You're here!" said Peach, so happy that her best friend has finally made it to Smash.

"Well, here I am, sis! Finally made it!" Daisy came down quickly as Peach and Daisy hug each other. The best friends finally together in the same event.

As Luigi timidly approaches, Daisy noticed him and ran to him.

"Hey, sweetie! Do you miss me?" Daisy bear hugs him lovingly.

"W-Wow. She's so energetic. So that's Luigi's girlfriend and Peach's best friend." said Ness.

"Of course, I miss you Daisy. I'm so happy to see you." said Luigi as Daisy releases him before giving him a kiss. Mario, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Rosalina, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Wario smile at Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. It took her some time to finally join in.

"I present to you everyone our third newcomer, hailing from the Mario universe: Princess Daisy!"

"Hi, everyone!" Daisy turns and waves with a cheerful and energetic smile at everyone.

"I'm so excited to be here and ready to kick some butts! I hope we'll be great friends together, just don't mess with me."

"For a princess, she's so tough." said Pit.

"That's Daisy to you, Pit." said Mario.

"Alright, and now, for our last newcomer for today. I present to you…"

The ground shook with every big footsteps, and a gigantic creature emerges from the curtains, roaring.

Samus recognizes him with wide eyes.

"Hello there, Samus. You miss me?" the creature spoke.

"Hailing from the Metroid universe, I present to you all the arch-nemesis of Samus: Ridley!"

"And you thought I'll won't fit in." said Ridley with a smirk.

"Alright, you win, Ridley…" Samus sighs as Ridley steps down and joins the crew.

So far, the Inklings, Daisy, and Ridley are the first newcomers for this competition.

"So those are our first newcomers for this competitions. Of course, more will be coming soon before it'll officially start. Now… I have a special announcement to make to everyone of you…"

"Hmm?" Ness and everyone began to wonder what kind of announcement that Master Hand will make.

And certainly, it's going to be really big…

"For almost twenty years, this competition has been going on for so long. Of course, it'll be the 20th anniversary of the competition…" Master Hand then looks at the Original 12: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness, and Jigglypuff, and gestures them.

"In the beginning… it was only the twelve of you… My first chosen heroes… And we all know that you have been here in every competition that we have held… As time goes by, we had more fighters coming from different worlds, joining the fray… Sadly, some have been left out…"

Ness frowned at the mention of this. It's always been a bummer that after a competition, in the next one, that person never came back for some reason…

"I'm sure all of you have missed them so much… Even I do…" Master Hand sighs with a depressed tone.

"This is why… All of you are here… I wanted to ensure that this time… No one will be left out…"

"Wow… Thanks, Master Hand." said Ness, smiling at how Master Hand shows care for the fighters.

"However… That is not all…"

"Huh?" Everyone were confused.

"I have a surprise for all of you." Master Hand snaps his finger. The sound echoing the entire room.

Everyone were really confused, what's Master Hand doing?

Then, a condor flies in the room, dropping two people on the ground before it leaves.

The crew turned back and saw the duo, all but the Sm4sh newcomers recognizing them.

"Hi, everyone!" said the boy in the blue parka.

"You miss us?" said the girl in the pink parka.

"POPO?! NANA?!" Ness shocked with wide eyes.

"Hey, Ness! Sorry for missing the recent competition." Popo smiled

"We're really sorry guys." Nana giggled.

The Ice Climbers…they've returned…

The whole crew (except for the Sm4sh newcomers since they don't know them and they can only look at the others running at what appears to be an old friend that they never met) rush to the Ice Climbers.

"I can't believe that you guys came back. We miss you guys." said Lucas.

"Well, we're here now. We're glad to have come back." The Ice Climbers smiled.

Then, Charizard flew in the room, the group spotting the Fire Pokemon. Charizard lands on the ground.

"Jiggly. Jigglypuff? (Charizard, there you are. Where have you been?)"

"You took a very long time that you made us think that you'll won't make it back." said Mewtwo.

"(I'm sorry guys. I had to do a little detour.)" said Charizard.

"A detour?"

"That's cause he had to pick us up." A familiar voice was heard, the group didn't realize that Charizard was carrying to people until now.

The two got down from Charizard.

"Red!"

"Hey, Lucas! Long time no see!" Red then brings out two Poke Balls and frees two Pokemon. They were Squirtle and Ivysaur.

"Squirtle! Ivysaur!" said Lucas.

"Squirtle! (Hey guys!)"

"Ivysaur! (Been a while!)"

"Oh, let me introduce to you guys. Her name is Leaf, she's also a Pokemon Trainer like me."

"I supposed that makes her another newcomer." said Ness.

"Yep."

"Hi, everyone! Nice to meet you all!" said Leaf.

Red, the Pokemon Trainer, along with Squirtle and Ivysaur, have also returned. Bringing with them another newcomer, Leaf.

Then, out of nowhere, someone assaulted Fox, but manages to block the attack.

"Long time no see, Star Fox." another voice familiar to the crew, especially to Fox and Falco.

"Wolf?!" both Fox and Wolf stand down.

"Well, look who's here. What kept you from coming back in the recent tourney huh?" said Falco.

"I had some…businesses to deal with at the time. Did I upset you two?" said Wolf with a smirk.

"Ugh…of course, Wolf. I don't understand why you didn't join last ti-"

"Anyway, you're here now Wolf. It's good to see you again." said Fox with a smile as he and Wolf shake hands.

"Umm…guys."

"What is it, Pac-Man?"

"Why is there a box in the middle of the room? I don't remember seeing it there when we all came in."

Everyone turned to see that there indeed is a box in the middle of the room. The group went to the box.

"Where did this come from?" Cloud asked.

"Bayonetta?" Sonic asked.

"Afraid not, I've already placed my box in my room a while ago. Who would even leave this in the middle of the room?

"She does have a point. I mean, the box's opening is at the bottom." said Falco.

"What's in the box?"

"Don't know, Zelda. I'll check." Ness uses his PSI powers to sense on what's in the box.

Apparently, Ness's eyes shot open with wide eyes.

"What is it, Ness? Is there something inside?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, and it's not something. It's SOMEONE."

"Could…that be…" before Marth can finished, Ness turned back to the box and opened it.

All were shocked to see who it was hiding inside the box, most of them recognizing him.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

"Mamma mia!"

"SNAKE?!" said Sonic with a surprised face.

"Heh… Sorry for missing out the last event. Was busy at the time."

"I can't believe you came back!" said Pit.

"Well, I'm back now. Seems to look like I have a lot of new challengers to face now."

"We sure do!" said Wolf.

So far, the Ice Climbers, Red along with Squirtle and Ivysaur, Solid Snake, and Wolf have surprised the veterans of Smash Bros. (again except the Sm4sh newcomers they all wonder who these other fighters are).

However, things are about to become even more shocking.

"Popo! Nana! You have no idea how much we miss you two!" Toon Link, with his eyes closed charged at the Ice Climbers while the crew were conversing with each other, notably with the Sm4sh newcomers introducing themselves to the veterans they have met for the first time.

"I'm so happy to that you guys made it back!" Toon Link hugged.

"Uhh… Who are you?" A young lad spoke, who is not Popo. Apparently, Toon Link hugged the wrong person.

Toon Link's eyes shot open in shock when he heard the voice and looks at who he's facing.

"OH!" Toon Link jumps away, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a friend of…mine…" Toon Link then gets a proper look of who he accidentally hugged.

"What in Hylia! Another me?!"

"Wait, you're also Link?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm Link, but they call me Toon Link since I look really cartoony. Who are you?"

"I'm Link also. But I also come from a different time. People call me Young Link since I'm still a kid."

"Young Link?!" the two Links turned to see Ness, Mario, Jigglypuff, and Link with their faces in shock.

The three rush to them.

"What are you a-doing here?!" Mario asked.

"Hey, Ness, Mario, Jigglypuff! Long time, no see!" Young Link waves hi with a smile.

"I'm back to fight with you guys! Oh, and Link, nice outfit! Looks like you, Zelda, and Ganondorf are sporting new looks for this one."

"Thanks, I never thought I'll see you again, Young Link." Link smiles.

"Jigglypuff! (Oh man! You know what this means!)"

"I know, Jigglypuff. We got three Links here now! All three representing different time periods, this is crazy!"

"I see you met Young Link, Toon Link." Link smirks.

"Yeah, I'm shocked now that there are three of us."

"Pika! Pika! Pi! (Hey! Has anyone seen my blue goggles?! I need it, I borrowed those goggles for two years!)"

"I don't know, Pikachu. Where could you have placed it?"

"Pika… (I don't know. I kept those goggles cause they're a reminder of a friend of mine. I can't believe I lost it…)" Pikachu became depressed.

Then, someone patted Pikachu from the back and Pikachu turned to see his goggles.

"Pikachu! (Oh, thank you! These goggles mean so much to me!)"

"Pichu! (You're welcome!)" Pikachu jumped the moment he heard the one who returned the goggles. Pikachu looks back and is surprised to see who it was.

"PIKA?! (PICHU!?)"

"What in Eagleland?!" Ness, Jigglypuff, and Mario saw the two and ran to them.

"Pichu! (Hey, Pikachu! I'm happy to see you! It's so thoughtful of you hold on to my goggles as a way to remember me!)"

"Pikachu? (What are you doing here, Pichu?)"

"Pichu! (It's simple! I'm returning to join the fight again!)"

"Jigglypuff?! (Are you for real?! Pichu, that's amazing!)"

"Pichu! (Hey, Jigglypuff! Long time! And hi, Ness! Hi, Mario! I'm back!)"

"Pichu! Welcome back!" Ness cheered as Pichu jumps on Ness as he cuddles the baby mouse Pokemon. Young Link walks in.

"Glad that you made it, Pichu."

"Pichu! (Hey, Young Link! Great to see that you made it too!)" Pichu hops down and Young Link and Pichu stood together as Ness, Jigglypuff, Mario, and Pikachu look at the two together.

Young Link and Pichu made it back. It was even more shocking to see them come back…

Ness began to look around to see every single fighter interacting together.

_This…can't…be happening… Everyone's…here…_  Ness then turns to Master Hand, he slowly began to smile.

"There have been always times that I was not able to bring everyone back, but I decided not to do it, knowing how much pain you will all go through when your friends, newfound and old alike, won't be here by your sides. I have also decided to bring everything in my power to bring everyone else who was absent back for this event. Welcome back: Ice Climbers, Young Link, Pichu, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Wolf, and Snake!"

"THE ULTIMATE EVENT IN THE CENTURY!" Crazy Hand shouts in excitement.

"Master Hand, Crazy Hand! Thank you!" Ness ran up to Master Hand, Ness filled with pure joy and excitement.

Everyone turned to see Ness rushing to him in pure joy, all smiling at what Ness was happy about.

"Thanks for bringing everyone back! We're really grateful that you have decided to bring all of us back."

"You are all welcome… However, we have more newcomers who'll be joining this event. For this is only the beginning of not just the greatest Smash event of all time, but also the GREATEST UNIVERSAL EVENT OF ALL TIME!"

**Author's Note:**

> Every single Smash Bros. fighters are here!
> 
> The Original 12:
> 
> 1\. Mario
> 
> 2\. Donkey Kong
> 
> 3\. Link
> 
> 4\. Samus
> 
> 5\. Yoshi
> 
> 6\. Kirby
> 
> 7\. Fox McCloud
> 
> 8\. Pikachu
> 
> 9\. Luigi
> 
> 10\. Ness
> 
> 11\. Captain Falcon
> 
> 12\. Jigglypuff
> 
> Melee Fighters:
> 
> 13\. Peach
> 
> 14\. Bowser
> 
> 15\. Ice Climbers (Popo & Nana)
> 
> 16\. Sheik
> 
> 17\. Zelda
> 
> 18\. Dr. Mario
> 
> 19\. Pichu
> 
> 20\. Falco Lombardi
> 
> 21\. Marth
> 
> 22\. Young Link
> 
> 23\. Ganondorf
> 
> 24\. Mewtwo
> 
> 25\. Roy (Fire Emblem)
> 
> 26\. Mr. Game & Watch
> 
> Brawl Fighters:
> 
> 27\. Meta Knight
> 
> 28\. Pit
> 
> 29\. Zero Suit Samus
> 
> 30\. Wario
> 
> 31\. Solid Snake
> 
> 32\. Ike
> 
> \- Pokémon Trainer (Red)
> 
> 33\. Squirtle
> 
> 34\. Ivysaur
> 
> 35\. Charizard
> 
> 36\. Diddy Kong
> 
> 37\. Lucas
> 
> 38\. Sonic
> 
> 39\. King Dedede
> 
> 40\. Olimar
> 
> 41\. Lucario
> 
> 42\. R.O.B.
> 
> 43\. Toon Link
> 
> 44\. Wolf O'Donnell
> 
> Sm4sh Fighters:
> 
> 45\. Villager
> 
> 46\. Mega Man
> 
> 47\. Wii Fit Trainer
> 
> 48\. Rosalina & Luma
> 
> 49\. Little Mac
> 
> 50\. Greninja
> 
> \- Mii Fighter
> 
> 51\. Mii Brawler
> 
> 52\. Mii Swordfighter
> 
> 53\. Mii Gunner
> 
> 54\. Palutena
> 
> 55\. Dark Pit
> 
> 56\. Pac-Man
> 
> 57\. Lucina
> 
> 58\. Robin
> 
> 59\. Shulk
> 
> 60\. Bowser Jr.
> 
> 61\. Duck Hunt
> 
> 62\. Ryu
> 
> 63\. Cloud Strife
> 
> 64\. Corrin
> 
> 65\. Bayonetta
> 
> Ultimate Fighters (NEWCOMERS) (as of now):
> 
> 66\. Inkling
> 
> 67\. Daisy
> 
> 68\. Ridley
> 
> Along with these other fighters:
> 
> \- Alph
> 
> \- Larry Koopa
> 
> \- Roy Koopa
> 
> \- Wendy O. Koopa
> 
> \- Iggy Koopa
> 
> \- Morton Koopa Jr.
> 
> \- Lemmy Koopa
> 
> \- Ludwig von Koopa
> 
> \- Leaf (Female Pokémon Trainer)
> 
> You can never tell how excited I am for this next upcoming Smash Bros. game.
> 
> I always dreamed to see every single Smash Bros. fighter come together, including the ones that did not make it.
> 
> And here it is, Sakurai did it with my very own eyes. I can never forget the very moment after Snake was revealed, the very phrase appeared in front of the screen:
> 
> "Everyone is HERE!"
> 
> It was a dream come true. Thank you, Sakurai. You've already made us proud :D (P.S. - Please bring Ninten from EarthBound Beginnings in Ultimate too. You gave me Daisy, now please give me Ninten and that's it. These are all the characters I need)


End file.
